Triplecrosser: An IchiRuki FanFic
by ishida3001
Summary: When times are desperate, sometimes corporate espionage is the only choice. But, when Rukia is captured by seductive Kurosaki Ichigo, will she be able to stay loyal to her side? Or, will something much more interesting happen... WARNING: Profanity/sexual themes in the story. More of the lemons.
1. Breaking 'n Entering

**Here's the first chapter of the story. Please, don't judge it (Again, with the no judging… God, I have got to break that habit…). Please read and review! Updating time may be a while from now, so be patient!**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Claire (OC) © Me**

* * *

_"Remember the plan, Rukia. Just go in, get the information we need, and get out. Nothing else matters."_

"Shut the hell up, Renji! You'll give away my position!" Rukia hissed into the earpiece as she tiptoed down the hall. Renji silenced himself, and Rukia rolled her violet eyes. She knew exactly what she came here for. She didn't need Renji to constantly remind her.

She knew that he was only worried about her; who wouldn't be? She was sneaking into one of the largest corporations in Japan—Kurosaki Inc. This new corporation was becoming one of the biggest—and most popular—military franchises in Japan. Rukia had seen this company blossom from the large, intimidating structure of Kuchiki Corp., the important military science company of the country. Lately, Kurosaki Inc. had been stealing away some of Kuchiki Corp's most valued customers, making the two franchises rivals. But, that was going to stop tonight, as Rukia was going to steal some of the company's most important secrets and claim them in the name of Kuchiki Corp.

At first, Byakuya, Rukia's older brother and CEO of Kuchiki Corp. was opposed to the idea of stealing trade secrets. He was a man of honor; he would comply to the rules of society as an example to others, even in dire straits. But, he eventually gave in to the plan.

"I guess corporate espionage is a legitimate option, when you're desperate," Rukia murmured.

Rukia knew how dire the situation was; if she was caught, then her company, along with her beloved Nii-sama, would fall. She would not- no, _could_ not fail. She took a deep breath as she continued down the dark passageway. Her eyes drifted up to the ceiling and spotted a security camera. Rukia sighed inwardly as she thought back to earlier that afternoon.

* * *

_Rukia walked into the room, averting her gaze as she walked by a wall of spirit jars. They were filled with various specimens such as snakes, lizards, cats, fish, foxes, and her least_ _favorite: rabbits. She winced as she remembered her first time here, watching __**him**__ dissect a poor little creature. At the end, Rukia couldn't even tell what the animal had originally looked like. Rukia shuddered at the horrible memory and continued on her way until she reached him._

_ "Oi, Kurotsuchi! It's almost time for me to leave! Are my things ready?" she asked the scientist with a commanding tone._

_ The man turned to her, revealing a white face with black makeup covering the entire middle of it. A large, unnatural smile spread across Kurotsuchi's face as he noticed the raven-haired girl in front of him. He raised one of his white hands to beckon the girl to where he was standing, almost hitting his wrist with the one, really long nail that grew from his middle finger._

_ "Yes, everything is right here," Kurotsuchi indicated with a wave of his hand. Rukia carefully stepped up to the table, and examined the contraptions laid out in front of her. She nodded as she made sure that everything was there. Rukia turned to the scientist. "Is there anything else?" When Kurotsuchi involved, there was always something else._

_ "Greedy, are we?" Kurotsuchi asked with a devilish grin on his face. Rukia was clearly not amused, tapping her foot impatiently. He sighed. "Yes. You have a limited amount of time to break in and get the information," he said with an uninterested tone, as if he had better things to do than help Rukia with this important mission. She clenched her fist at his attitude; how dare he?! "I've hacked into the security system of the building and I plan on turning off the cameras and other obstacles for a short period of time. You better get what we need before that time period ends."_

_ Rukia nodded her head in agreement, trying hard to control her anger. She quickly grabbed her new equipment and left that horrible place behind. She grimaced as the smell of death followed her out, tainting her nostrils._

* * *

Rukia shook her head, and walked quietly past the camera. _I can't stand that horrible man, but he can be of use, sometimes_, she thought. She stopped in front of a large wooden door labeled 'CEO'. Rukia sighed as she turned the doorknob, only to find that it was locked. She pulled out a small pick and inserted, moving it around until she heard a satisfying _click_. She slipped into the room and observed its contents.

On the left side of the room, there was a large window with bookshelves on either side. A large black recliner sat in the corner, probably to read and observe the city from above. Rukia looked to the right to find a large painting of a man who looked to be in either his thirties or forties. He had brown spiked hair and a wisp of a beard. He had a big grin on his face; the man was obviously fun-loving. Surrounding the picture were more bookshelves, placed carefully on either side. She looked at the middle of the room, where there was a large, old-fashioned desk with a not-so-old-fashioned computer at one corner. There were papers scattered carelessly across the surface. Rukia saw there was a name plate on the desk, labeled 'Isshin Kurosaki.' Or, that's what she assumed to be the original title. Scrawled across the name plate in what looked to be Sharpie marker was the name 'Ichigo Kurosaki.' Rukia frowned at the messy title, and went around the desk to examine the papers on it.

Most of the papers were junk; old receipts, charts, and even some written notes. Rukia picked up one of the sticky notes, curious about what was scribbled across it.

_On Friday, take out that dumbass Ishida and his wife to dinner as a stupid favor._

Rukia raised an eyebrow and let out a small giggle. She placed the sticky note back and began searching on the computer. The information she needed was kept as a computer file. The light from the screen illuminated her black hair until it looked purple in the light.

It was pretty easy to hack into the computer; people really shouldn't use their first name as a password. She looked for the correct file, scanning the hard drive for the secrets to take down the company. A wide grin spread across her face as she found the correct file. Quickly, Rukia jammed a thumb drive into the side of the computer and loaded the file onto it. The mission was going smoothly.

"This is definitely my day," Rukia whispered to herself as she carefully ejected the thumb drive and shoved it into her pocket.

"No, actually, it isn't," a cool voice said behind her. Rukia turned around to find herself in the arms of a large, orange-haired man. The man grinned as observed Rukia's delicate features: her deep violet eyes, her raven-black hair, and her small form. He licked his lips longingly.

"But, it is most certainly mine."

* * *

Renji jumped as he heard the pop of the earpiece being destroyed. Rukia wasn't supposed to do that. He checked the settings to see if his computer was malfunctioning. It wasn't. He rubbed his temples in confusion.

"What the fuck is going on over there…?" Renji mumbled as he stared blankly.

"Oh, I'm sure that she's just fine," Kaname Tosen said reassuringly. Renji looked back at him as the man smiled at him. Renji sighed.

"Yeah, you're probably right, I hope…" he said. Tosen smiled at him again and walked out of the room, leaving only a bewildered Renji staring at blank computer screen.

* * *

**Okay, I'm done with the first chapter. So, how was it? I'll be adding more chapters soon! BTW, Ishida's wife is my OC. If you want more info on her, visit my profile…**

**REVIEW PWEASE!**


	2. A Deal with the Devil

**Here's the second chapter! Thank you so much you guys! This chapter was updated much sooner than I usually will, probably because I feel really hyped up. I hope you guys enjoy this one! (PS; here's a partial lemon for ya! I'm not going to write a whole one; just enough to keep you on your toes (also because I'm not that good at writing them)!)**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Claire (OC) © Me**

* * *

Rukia gasped as she felt the man's arms pull her closer to his body. She tried to push away, but he was just too strong. She glared up at her orange-haired captor to get a better look at him. His amber eyes were filled with lust, devouring her features hungrily. His mouth was turned up in a devilish grin. She saw his tongue escape his lips and lick them salaciously, causing her face to turn red. She didn't know who this man was, but she felt as if she had seen him before. Out of the corner of her eye, Rukia saw his arm coming toward her face. She winced, expecting the worse, but he instead pulled out her earpiece. Her eyes widened.

"Hey, give that back!" Rukia yelled as she tried to reach up for her connection back to her precious Kuchiki Corp. She tried to jump up and grab it, but she missed and ended up inches from his face. He chuckled lightly as he crushed the delicate earpiece and threw it aside.

"You know, if you really want me that badly, you can tell me~," he said as he wrapped his other arm around her. Rukia's mouth opened in protest, but was silenced as his mouth met hers. Her face reddened, and she began to squirm, trying to break free from his grasp. The orange-haired man held her tighter and began kissing her cheek and neck. His hand went lower and squeezed her butt, and she stifled a moan. Rukia inwardly kicked herself. Why did she feel like she was enjoying this? This was so not right! He was violating her in pretty much every way possible, or at least in her mind. However, Rukia realized that she had spoken to soon as she felt a hand unzip her black jacket and rip open her blouse, revealing a pure white bra. The orange-haired man smiled.

"Bingo," he murmured, his hand drifting up her back to undo the thin piece of fabric. Rukia bit her cheek to keep from making any sound as her bra fell to the ground. She was pressed against the desk as she felt lips kiss her neck and upper chest. She looked down at the orange-haired man. She had _definitely _seen him—or someone like him—somewhere. But, her thoughts were interrupted as Rukia felt something squeeze her hard, ripe nipple. She let out a soft mewl, caught completely off guard.

"So, you like this, don't you?" the man said in a husky voice. He put one hand on her pale mound, loving the feeling of it molding to his hand, while used his other arm to support him. His mouth came over the other hard bud and his tongue began caressing it, causing Rukia to shriek. He grinned as the sound left her mouth; he wanted to hear that more often. He enjoyed toying with the raven-haired beauty under him, but he couldn't go slowly forever. His gender was beginning to feel as if it was burning, and he would collapse if he didn't have her soon. He looked up to Rukia's face, his mouth leaving the wet breast. She felt heat gather down in the lower part of her body, and the places where he kissed her skin were on fire. Rukia looked down at the man and finally made the connection. He looked a lot like the man in the painting!

"You're one of the Kurosakis, aren't you?" Rukia gasped, trying to change the subject and rid herself of this awful, yet somewhat pleasing, feeling. The orange-haired Kurosaki looked up in surprise. His smile disappeared and he let go of her, giving her a quizzical look.

"How did you know tha-FUCK!" he shouted as Rukia used this opportunity to escape. Her foot collided with his face, and she rolled out from under him. She gave the man an evil smile. She still had the information; she could still do this!

"Sorry to interrupt your _fun_, but I have more important matters to attend to~!" she yelled over her shoulder as she escaped from the man. She didn't even stop to put her clothes back on properly, but at this point, she didn't care. After she got the information to her Nii-sama, she was going to report him to the police. Rukia was not going to let him get away with this obscenity! She began to increase speed when she heard heavy footsteps gaining on her. The man jumped in front of her and she felt extreme pain as he hit the back of her neck. The last thing Rukia saw were those amber eyes. Then, she passed out.

* * *

Ichigo was surprised that this girl knew who he was. He had only recently taken over his dad's company, so not many people knew about him. He let her go and looked at her.

"How did you know tha-FUCK!" he shouted. That girl kicked him in the face! He had her, and then she kicks him? And now, she was making a speedy getaway? She was going to pay for that one!

"Oh no, you don't!" Ichigo growled angrily. He jumped over the desk and ran after her. He was much stronger that this petite girl, so he wasn't surprised that after a couple of strides he had caught up to her. Ichigo sped in front of her and hit a pressure point on her neck hard enough to knock her out. He winced as the girl hit the floor with a _thud_.

"Maybe I shouldn't have hit her so hard…" he murmured as he hoisted her onto his back. After all, he couldn't just leave her on the floor. He checked his watch. 4:53 AM. _Inoue's probably here by now…_ he thought tiredly. Ichigo knew that Orihime would freak once she saw him come down with this girl on his back, but he didn't really have a choice. It wasn't like he couldn't very well take a flying leap off of a 50-story building, only to become a splat on the sidewalk in upper Tokyo, just to avoid his busty secretary. Ichigo mentally prepared himself for what would come next, and headed towards the elevator. As he waited to reach the bottom, he looked back at the girl. Ichigo smirked. Usually, he probably wouldn't have gone after a girl that had clearly broken into his office for reasons he couldn't fathom, but this girl was different.

"Oh yes, you are different," Ichigo murmured to the unconscious girl. When he finally reached the ground level, he walked out carefully, so as not to wake his new pet. Orihime was organizing papers at the front desk.

_I have to be neat for Kurosaki-kun…_she thought cheerily. It wasn't unlike her to think such sunny thoughts about her employer. She heard footsteps come from the elevator. Knowing that it was probably Ichigo, she raised her head with her dazzling trademarked smile.

"Good morning, Kurosaki-ku-AAAGH!" Orihime screamed when she saw the unconscious girl on her boss's back. She quickly ran around the desk to his aid. Ichigo gratefully handed her the girl, and the both gently laid her on the floor.

"What happened to this girl, Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime asked, turning her innocent brown eyes to Ichigo. He immediately blanched at the question. _Shit! I was so caught up in not waking this girl up; I forgot to come up with a backup story! Umm… _Ichigo thought nervously. He rubbed the back of his head with his hand.

"Oh, um, well I kinda found her in my office, and, uh, oh shit…" his sentence trailed off when he realized that the girl's shirt was still open, so there was no possible alternative explanation for Orihime anyways. A drop of sweat ran down his face.

"Oh, so _that _happened~!" Orihime giggled as she saw her boss glance around sheepishly. It was somewhat entertaining to watch him act like this, since it was so rare for him. Ichigo mentally slapped himself as he saw Orihime's curiosity grow.

_I really should have thought of this! Why didn't I button her fuckin' shirt back up? Dammit!_, he thought, though his expression stayed the same. They both turned when they heard the door creak open. It was not unusual for Kurosaki Inc. employees to come so early; in fact, most of them came even earlier. Ichigo groaned when he saw who had come through the door.

_Great, now he's going to shove this in my face as well…_ he thought as Ishida walked towards them, his wife close behind. Ishida dropped his bag in surprise.

"Kurosaki, Inoue-san! What in the world are you two doing?" he asked incredulously as he saw the small, beautiful, and _half-naked_ girl lying in the middle of the floor. He turned his head away and pushed up his glasses, while his wife peered at the girl. Her black hair fell in herface as she leaned down next to Orihime.

"Maybe it's some kind of new, perverted game…?" the girl proposed, trying to stifle her laughter as she saw a very red Orihime and Ichigo.

"Claire, please don't," Ishida said, putting his hand in front of her eyes. Claire sighed, wishing her husband wasn't so awkward.

"Well, I suppose we could take her to one of the open rooms?" Ishida suggested, not wanting anymore people to come and see the weird scene.

Everyone agreed, and the black-haired stranger was carried to one of the conference rooms. Ishida quickly closed the door and locked it behind him.

* * *

_Why is my bed so hard?_ Rukia thought as she partially regained consciousness, peering around the room. She couldn't properly move her body yet, but she could vaguely take in what was happening. She saw a bunch of chairs around her, two of them occupied by some strange women. They were looking at her intently, like she was some sort of strange animal on display at the zoo. Rukia ignored them, and looked to the two moving figures in front of her. One was a man with black hair and glasses, and the other was an orange-haired man.

_Orange hair? That looks familiar… Oh no. _Rukia thought, the memories of last night coming back to her. The stealing, the capture, the _sex_. Rukia groaned inwardly, but kept still, trying to hear what they had to say. The two men were apparently having an argument.

"Shut the hell up, Ishida! I don't have to listen to this!"

"But Kurosaki, this woman is _Kuchiki_ Rukia! As in, sister of Kuchiki Byakuya, head of Kuchiki Corp.! What is she doing here?"

"She is…?" the one Rukia figured to be Kurosaki mumbled, gazing at her. She let out a low growl; not enough to prove that she was awake, but just enough to make him leave her alone. Ichigo backed off and turned his gaze to Ishida.

"Well, when I found her, she was in my office, going through my computer…" he said, running his fingers through his orange spikes. Ishida smacked his forehead in exasperation; sometimes, he couldn't even believe that this idiot was his new boss. He sighed, rubbing his temples.

"Kurosaki, she was probably here on behalf of her company. She was probably smuggling trade secrets," Ishida said as plainly as possible. Ichigo's eyes widened, as he quickly turned back to Rukia's helpless body lying on the table.

_So that's why she was there! Damn her! _He thought as he narrowed his eyes at her. Rukia bit her lip. This was going far from planned.

"Oh my gosh!" Orihime squealed, her hands at her mouth in surprise. Everyone but her rolled thei r eyes. Orihime tended to never cuss; she was afraid that she would insult someone. So, she would always use some nicer words, which made everything she said a little less serious.

"Does any of this matter? We already know enough; now let's just report her to the police!" Claire said, standing up and placing her hands on her hips. Orihime and Ishida gave small nods of agreement.

Ichigo nodded, but then a wicked grin crept across his face. The others looked at him questioningly.

"No, let's not," Ichigo said, still smiling. The others tried to protest—what the hell was he thinking?!—but he silenced them with a wave of his hand. He leaned over the conference table, pulling Rukia's body closer to his own. She turned her head a little to the side, trying to avoid him.

"I have a much better punishment in mind…" Ichigo said slyly, pushing her one bang off of her face.

"N-no…." Rukia mumbled weakly before she slipped back into unconsciousness. The black void embraced her, protecting her from any evils on the outside. _Especially_ that Kurosaki fellow.

* * *

The first thing that registered in Rukia's mind was the soft, velvety bedspread underneath her. She blinked a couple of times, trying to adjust to the light coming from the window. Rukia got up and yawned, stretching her arms as she glanced around the room. Vision blurred, she rubbed her eyes to get a better view. The sleep left her eyes and she found herself looking at a grinning Ichigo. He sat in a chair facing her bed.

"So, you're finally awake. It took you long enough. I've been sitting here for hours," he said, taking in her small, fragile form. Rukia froze, turning her head slightly to give him the classic Kuchiki glare. Questions began pouring into her mind: _Where the hell am I? Why is he here? What could he possibly want with me?_ Suddenly, she remembered Ichigo talking about a 'special punishment' with his employees. _What kind of punishment is he talking about? _But, Rukia kept these thoughts to herself.

"Were you watching me sleep?" Rukia asked, still glaring at him distrustfully.

"Didn't I just say that?" Ichigo said tiredly. A shiver ran down Rukia's spine. _That pervert! Who watches people while they sleep?!_ she thought angrily. She grabbed a fist-full of the of the velvet sheets, squeezing them until her hand was void of blood.

"Where am I? What do you want with me? Who exactly are you?" Rukia asked, firing questions at him rapidly. He raised his hands protectively.

"Geez, one question at a time! You're at my house," Ichigo said, gesturing to his luscious room. Rukia looked around her and realized how expensive everything in the room was. She looked at the bed—that thing had to be worth over 1,000,000 yen! Rukia whipped her head back towards Ichigo, who had taken out a cigarette from his pocket.

"As for who I am, I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, CEO of Kurosaki Inc.," he said, lighting his cigarette and looked back at her.

"Ichigo…? I thought Isshin Kurosaki was the head of Kurosaki Inc.!" she stuttered. Her Nii-sama had given her the basic background information of the company before she was to infiltrate and steal the information. Before she had failed. Rukia sighed sadly, and Ichigo saw her reaction. He scratched the back of his head as he blew out a smoke ring.

"Yeah, I was only made the boss a week ago. Before then, it was my dad," Ichigo said, referring to the man she had mentioned earlier. "It hasn't even made the papers yet." Rukia sighed away her shame of failure and glared at him again.

"Well, you still haven't answered my last question. What do you want with me?" Rukia said, glaring at him. A grin spread across Ichigo's face. He chuckled lightly, making Rukia twitch in anger. How dare he brush her off, leaving her hanging!

"Ah, yes…" the orange-haired man mused. He turned to Rukia and walked to her. She swallowed nervously as he wrapped his arms around her small frame. "I want you…" he whispered into her ear. Rukia's face turned red. She angrily pushed him away, causing him to stumble back. She then stood, taking a commanding pose. The idea of him ever touching her again was enough to make her mad, but to let him _have _her? That was out of the question.

"NO! I'll never let you touch me! You'll never have me, you hear? NEVER!" she screamed at him. Ichigo simply shook his head. He wanted to do this the easy way, but it didn't seem that his new pet was going to allow that. He righted himself and glared at her. Even thought she was standing on the bed, he still was taller than her.

"Look, I wanted to be nice about this, but apparently that's not going to work. I caught you stealing important trade secrets from my company! Legally, I can just hand you over to the police and let them handle it. Then, you will end up in jail and your precious Kuchiki Corp. will crumble to the ground. Is that what you want? I'm giving you a second option here. Are you really going to refuse it, knowing what could happen if you do?" Ichigo asked. Rukia's eyes widened. She _had_ performed illicit activities last night. She had gone in, knowing the consequences if she failed. It was like she had to options, both seemingly horrible. If she refused Ichigo, then her Nii-sama would also have to take the blame, along with all the other people who helped her. But if she agreed, then who knows what kind of horrible things he would do to her. Rukia bit her thumb nail, her eyes lost in thought. She sighed, defeated.

"Okay. I'll accept," she said, looking away. Rukia would rather suffer than see her Nii-sama go to prison. Ichigo's smile returned, and he walked back to her side. His arm came around her and pulled her close.

"Now, isn't that better? My deal with you is simple: you do whatever I want, and I mean _anything_, and I'll, let's say, overlook that little corporate espionage incident, hmm?" he proposed mischievously. Rukia was about to protest, but then silenced herself. Ichigo put his hand under her chin and lifted her face up gently. She gave him a look full of hatred, but he simply chuckled.

"Oh, don't give me that scary look~" Ichigo purred, nudging her face closer to his. Rukia hissed at him; just because she made a deal with didn't mean she was going to make anything easy for him. He sighed, realizing this was going to be a challenge. He stood up and walked towards the door.

"Breakfast's in twenty minutes. I have some clothes on the bed for you. Get dressed and whatever before then," he said plainly. Then, he left, closing the door behind him. He smiled as he walked to the dining room. Ichigo didn't think that she would agree to his conditions, but he was glad that she did. Now, he just had to get her to trust him. It would be hard, but things that are easy are never really fun.

Rukia couldn't be more upset. She had just agreed to do whatever that orange-haired pervert wanted. She really didn't want to do this; she hated stooping so low. But if she didn't, then everything she held close would be taken from her. Rukia slammed her fists on her legs, trembling with rage.

"AAGH-huh?" she said, looking at her pants quizzically. As she had brought her hands to her legs, she had felt a hard object jab into her thigh. She squeezed her leg and felt something hard in the pocket. Rukia shoved her hand into her pocket, feeling around until she had pulled out a small square of black plastic. It was her flash drive, the one with the stolen information on it. She gasped—how did she still have it? She looked around and saw that she still had her original clothes; at least Ichigo didn't dress her as well as watch her sleep. Rukia examined it and then grinned evilly. Maybe she hadn't failed yet. Sure, it was probably pure luck that she still had the flash drive, but at that point, she didn't care. Rukia knew that she couldn't show Ichigo this; he would take it away from her, crushing her last chance at facing her brother without shame. She took her white blouse and ripped a small square from it. She figured that since she was going to have to live with a rich monster, she would get a bunch of new clothes anyways. Rukia wrapped the flash drive in the cloth and shoved it under the dresser. The space between the large piece of furniture and the floor was small; much too small for a man like Ichigo to put his hand under, much less the length of his arm. Rukia pushed it in as far as it could go, and stood up to admire her handiwork. She sighed contently. But, she heard someone calling from down the hall.

"Hey, come over here! Breakfast is ready, and I'm not going to wait for you!" Ichigo called.

"Be patient, I'm coming!" Rukia yelled in response. She walked into the bathroom to change into the clothes he had laid out for her earlier. She smirked.

"Sorry, Kurosaki, but there may be a change of plans down the line," Rukia whispered. She closed the large door with a _thud_, and began preparing for her new life. Of course, it was only going to be a temporary fix.

* * *

Byakuya drummed his fingers on the large, oaken desk, looking worriedly out the window. Rukia was supposed to have returned 5 hours ago. It wasn't like her to be late. Ever. Everyone had told him that this was the only option unless he wanted to lose the company to someone else. He had disagreed at first, but was pressured into approval by his co-workers. He checked his watch, hoping that by some miracle, Rukia would walk through the door.

_I knew this was a bad idea…I can't believe that I let my bad judgment take over…_he thought, biting his lip. He heard the door creak open, and Kaname Tosen, one of his head advisors, stepped into his office. Byakuya fixed his composure and breathed deeply.

"What information do you have regarding my sister?" he asked the African man calmly; Kuchiki Byakuya was not one to let his emotions show. Tosen sighed.

"Nothing particularly good. Kuchiki Rukia had dismissed Abarai Renji at around 4:47 AM. Then, at 4:51 AM, we lost connection with her. It seems that the earpiece was destroyed somehow. Perhaps she crushed it…" he replied coolly. Byakuya nodded, putting his hand to his chin in deep thought. Tosen gave him a smile.

"I wouldn't be worried if I were you, sir. Your sister is very talented. I wouldn't be surprised if she was just eating out somewhere, completed with her mission and not wanting her beloved brother to worry about her," Tosen said reassuringly. His boss nodded again, and shrugged his shoulders slightly.

"Yes, you may be right…" Byakuya said, contemplating the thought. Tosen gave him a curt bow and left the room. As he headed for the exit, he passed a couple of employees: Kurotsuchi and his daughter, who was fuming about some of his equipment malfunctioning, Renji, who was still trying to figure out what had happened earlier, Soi Fon, who was yelling at some of the financial advisors about turning in crappy reports, and even Toshiro, the young prodigy who graduated from business school when he was only a teenager, brooding over his work. When he finally got out of the large building, Tosen pulled out a cell phone and put it to his ear.

_"Tosen, is that you? Why has it taken so long to report back to me?"_ a cool voice answered.

"My apologies, sir. It's been pretty busy over here," Tosen replied flatly, trying hard not to show any emotion through his voice.

_"Has the plan been set in motion?"_

"Yes, the Kuchiki girl has gone to infiltrate Kurosaki Inc."

_"Any word from her?"_

"No, sir. It doesn't seem like she will be returning successfully."

There was a small pause on the other line. _"Good, good. Everything is going perfectly. And Gin tells me nothing significant has changed in Kurosaki Inc. Keep monitoring Kuchiki Byakuya's behavior. I don't want him to do anything irrational."_

"Of course, sir," Tosen murmured before hanging up. He walked up to the curb and hailed a taxi. Then, he disappeared into the constant flow of traffic. Which is exactly how he wanted it.

On the other line, a hand gently placed the phone back on its holder. The brunette man leaned to the side in his seat. Everything was going smoothly for him, it was actually somewhat laughable. It seemed that toying with multi-million yen military franchises was child's play. The man breathed in deeply as his secretary entered the room.

"Sir, Gin Ichimaru is waiting outside," said the dark-skinned woman, pushing her unnaturally blonde hair out of her face.

"Tell him to come in, Tia," he sighed. Tia Harribel bowed and left to send Gin in. The man smiled.

_It will be a dark day for my competition…_ he thought maliciously.

* * *

**So, what do you think? Again, before people ask, "Who the hell is this 'Claire' freak?!" she's my OC. I've told you guys about her before (kind of). For more info on her, just go to my profile. I paired her with Ishida because I WUV HIM! (Sorry, and her name is American because that is my favorite name. So don't ask…). And for those who are worried, there won't be any other lemons besides the good old IchiRuki ones. Also, school has started for me again, so I may not be able to update as soon as I'd like. And, as always…**

**REVIEW PWEASE! **


End file.
